pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phineas Gardens
||||4|155|January 2nd, 2012|A Merry Perry Christmas|Zap Out|Zap Out}}When a new kid moves into Danville, Phineas and Ferb decide to lighten her spirits. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates the Stealinator to take Roger's trophy and uses his Trapinator to try to trap Perry forever. Episode Summary It opens to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, where they're building something. A moving truck is heard and they head towards the gate where they see Louise Annabelle Crossby and her parents climbing out of the moving truck. Mr. and Mrs. Crossby are carrying boxes while Louise is talking about hiring millions of servants. Mr. Crossby sends Louise to meet the neighbors and Louise goes over to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Louise walks into the backyard and asks "whatcha doin'?", making Isabella angry. Phineas explains and asks if Louise wants to help, but Louise replies that she doesn't want to "be part of something so childish". Louise then lies under a tree as the kids continue. Louise tries to sleep but is constantly awakened by the noise the others are making. Louise then storms home and Phineas decides they need to lighten her spirits by making a garden. He then asks where Perry is and it shows Perry doing the classic "step on the rake and flip it into you" thing and it causes him to fall into his lair. Monogram explains that Roger is being awarded a "Best Mayor Ever" trophy by Princess Bauldegard. Monogram then adds that considering Doofenshmirtz's hatred for Roger he probably has some evil plan and Perry exits using his chair as a catapult. It goes back to the Flynn-Fletcher yard where the Quirky Worky Song plays as Phineas, Ferb and the gang dig an underground garden. After it's over it goes to Doofenshmirtz's where Perry falls through the window and hits Doofenshmirtz's recliner, which folds up on him leaving only his head visible. Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly and explains his plan, which is to use his Stealinator to get Roger's "Best Mayor" trophy, then goes through a backstory explaining that, when Doofenshmirtz and Roger were kids, both of them went to visit different businesses and one of them was the castle. Roger had told them he wanted to be mayor of a Tri-State Area one day and was congratulated but when Doofenshmirtz said he wanted to rule the world he was punished by having to eat almond brittle, which is how Doofenshmirtz started liking it. He then introduces his Trapinator and plans to use it to trap Perry forever. It goes to Louise's house. Phineas and Isabella come over and knock. Mrs. Crossby answers and when Phineas asks if Louise can come over, she sends Louise out. Louise is angry and doesn't want to come over but is forced by Mrs. Crossby. Louise angrily asks something similar to the whatcha doin' line, but says "Whatcha want?" Isabella angrily tells her to relax or she won't get to enjoy any of Phineas' great ideas. Phineas is surprised by Isabella's sudden change in personality as she drags Louise over to the backyard. They arrive and Phineas introduces "The Phineas Gardens" and tells her to go in. Louise at first refuses, but sees Isabella's angry glare and agrees. They walk into the gardens and Phineas says that they filled it with only the coolest plants. Louise is then almost bitten by a monster plant and shrieks, so Phineas directs her to the next room. Louise sees a rose and is about to smell it but it then grows a face and yells at her. Louise shrieks again and asks if there's anything normal here and Phineas takes her through several rooms with weird flowers. It fades to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Perry flips the chair so he's standing up and smashes Doofenshmirtz into the Trapinator, which is aimed wrong. The Trapinator then rolls into the Stealinator, which hits the recliner. The recliner is teleported to Doofenshmirtz's arms. Doofenshmirtz is squished and flips it towards Perry. Perry dodges and it goes to the Phineas Gardens again. Phineas takes Louise to a lake with water flowers. Louise is angry that this is the most normal thing they have and storms off. Phineas asks if she wants to see the plants under the water as he follows her. The Gardens rumble and Phineas takes Louise to the entry room and they see that the entrance has collapsed. Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Irving. Phineas is surprised that Irving was there and Irving explains that he snuck in. Isabella asks what happened and Phineas climbs up and sees that it's impossible to get out. The room then begins to rumble and Phineas grabs Isabella and Louise and tells everyone to run. The room collapses just as Buford jerks Baljeet out. Ferb and Irving end up stuck in the lake room, Buford and Baljeet end up falling into the cave room and Phineas, Isabella and Louise tumble into the forest room. It shows Ferb and Irving first as they roll down the slope to the bottom of the lake. Ferb starts to swim up and asks Irving why he isn't following and Irving explains that he can't swim. Ferb is annoyed but drags Irving up to the top, then drags him to the shore. Buford and Baljeet keep falling and Buford asks when they land. Baljeet tells him that at this point, if they do land it will probably hurt, if not kill, them. They both then scream and Baljeet starts hypoventilating like in Bubble Boys. This scares some "Pillow Plants" out which Buford and Baljeet land on. Buford then points out a door and they climb through. With Phineas, Isabella and Louise, they find themselves at the edge of a cliff and some man-eating plants about to eat them. Phineas sees a vine and grabs it, then tells Louise and Isabella to hold on. Louise is frightened but after her shoe is eaten, she agrees. Phineas swings across and they find themselves in the same room as Ferb and Irving. Buford and Baljeet then climb out through a secret door. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry continue fighting until Perry lifts up Doofenshmirtz's stool and hits Doofenshmirtz in the head with it. Doofenshmirtz stumbles backwards and knocks the Stealinator out the window, changing the destination to the suburbs and it hits Phineas, Ferb and the gang. Perry escapes and it goes to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. They're teleported out of the gardens just as it collapses. Louise jumps up excitedly and runs across the street to her house and hugs her parents, surprising them. Phineas decides that it was definitely successful as Perry walks up. It then ends. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *We're Breaking Out (Instrumental) Credits Phineas, Ferb and the gang walk in and Candace sleepily walks downstairs. Candace asks why they aren't doing something bustable and Phineas explains that she totally missed it. Candace facepalms and shouts "Curse you, sleepiness the platypus!". Phineas is surprised by the "the platypus" part but Candace explains it sounded right. Gallery Running Gags Too Young Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He hits a rake and falls into his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Info *This is Louise's first appearance. *Adyson appears in the background while Phineas and Louise are in the first room running from a plant. She isn't seen again. Cast *Vincent Martello as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Olivia Olson as Madame Louise Annabelle *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff Marsh as Monogram *Olivia Olson as Mrs. Crossby *Jeff Marsh as Mr. Crossby Category:Fanon Works